


Сокровище

by tata_red



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: Написано на заявку на хоббит-фест:Смог (human!Смог) / Бильбо, Смог воспринимает Бильбо, как свое сокровище. А драконы очень ревностно относятся к своим сокровищам и любого, кто на низ покусится, готовы испепелить.только Смог не хьюман.





	Сокровище

Грозный рык заставил Бильбо вернуться на свое место - сундук, ранее с золотом. Сундук был достаточно большим, чтобы Бильбо поместился в нем.  
Не просто же в горах золота спать, как Смог.  
Смог... сначала Бильбо цепенел от одного шороха, издаваемого гигантским существом, а потом привык.  
Единственные драконы, до этого встречавшиеся Бильбо, были бумажными.  
Маленькй хоббит до сих пор не осознавал, как его так угораздило - хмм, жить вместе с драконом.  
Просто в один прекрасный день Бильбо проснулся от шороха, раздававшегося со всех сторон сразу. Дракон тускло светился внутренним жаром, и в этом свете Бильбо увидел громадный хвост, обвивающийся вокруг. Сдавленно вскрикнув, Бильбо рванул прочь. Раздался низкий рык, все заволокло паром, и лапища дракона прижала хоббита к полу. Один коготь находился в опасной близости от чресел Бильбо. Хоббит зажмурился, и приготовился к смерти.  
Ничего не происходило.  
Он аккуратно приоткрыл глаза. Дракон смотрел на него своими змеиными зрачками, потом поднес морду ближе и шумно принюхался.  
\- От тебя пахнет золотом, - безапелляционно заявил он.  
Бильбо только выпучил глаза. От него? Золотом?...  
\- Ты - мое золото. А я свое золото всегда охраняю.  
\- Но я не золото! - пропищал Бильбо, но дракон будто не слышал его, продолжая втягивать воздух в огромные ноздри.  
\- Отпусти меня! Мне надо идти!  
\- Разве ты не знаешь? - низким голосом пророкотал дракон, - если золото попало к дракону, то оно остается у него. Навсегда!  
Бильбо затих, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. Ум отчаянно пытался найти лазейку, возможность удрать, сбежать, что угодно, лишь бы не оставаться с этим... существом. _Навеки_.  
Вариантов не находилось.

Шли дни, и Бильбо смирился.  
Тем более, что дракон проявил себя заботливым золото-владельцем, обеспечивая Бильбо едой и пресной водой. Пойманную дичь он просто поджаривал тонкой струйкой своего огня, а с водой Бильбо уединялся в закутках громадного зала.

Правда, периодически Бильбо пытался освободиться.  
Помня о словах Гэндальфа, что хоббиты ходят очень бесшумно, он ждал, когда дракон крепко заснет, и на цыпочках шел в сторону выхода.  
Однако всегда оказывалось, что спал дракон чутко, и грозным рыком призывал свободолюбивое "золото" вернуться.

Одним вечером (наверное, это был вечер, ибо хоббиту хотелось спать) дракон задумчиво положил морду на лапы и спросил:  
\- Почему тебе со мной не нравится? Я за тобой приглядываю, ухаживаю. Чего еще надо?  
Бильбо тоскливо вздохнул. Как объяснить дракону, _чего_ ему надо?  
\- Мне нужна горячая вода, - вдруг брякнул он.  
\- И свежий ветер!

По глазу дракона скользнуло третье веко, он задумался.  
\- Допустим, горячей водой я тебя обеспечу. А вот каким образом ты представляешь себе свежий ветер? Опять вздумал сбежать??  
Где-то в глубине драконьей глотки начали зарождаться глухие раскаты, зрачки сузились, хвост шевелился, со звоном вороша груды монет.  
\- Нет-нет! Вовсе нет! - Бильбо вскинул ладони в успокаивающем жесте. - Просто... просто прокати меня.  
Дракон от удивления приподнял голову.  
\- Я, я всегда хотел попробовать, какого это - летать, - затараторил Бильбо, - а тут ты... то есть, а тут я... в общем, кхм, да.  
Хоббит откашлялся, кляня себя последними словами. Он испугался, что нечаянно задел Смога.  
А полетать и правда хотелось.  
Дракон же пристально сверлил его взглядом, словно проникая в мысли, считывая все помыслы полурослика.  
\- Хорошо. будет тебе полет.  
Бильбо вскинул глаза:  
\- Когда?  
\- Все в свое время, мой золотой, - прошелестел дракон и, свернувшись, задремал.

Бильбо проснулся от редкой тишины. Не было слышно ни дыхания дракона, ни шороха его золотого ложа, ничего.  
Кроме того, было темно - Смог был единственным тут, что освещало пространство.  
Было бессмысленно бродить по залу в кромешной тьме, поэтому Бильбо уселся рядом с сундуком. Чтобы поддержать свой ум, а заодно и свой дух, он читал вслух стихи. Пытался сосчитать окружавшие его монеты, но сбился.  
Потом ему все надоело.  
Осточертело.  
Сколько можно...  
Теперь он понимал, что чувствуют птицы, когда их ловят.

Наверное, он задремал, потому что пропустил момент, когда Смог вернулся.  
По правде говоря, его разбудило осторожное прикосновение.  
\- Ч-что.. что такое? - спросонья перед глазами плыло, поэтому Бильбо не сразу понял, _что_ до него дотронулось.  
А когда понял, застыл.  
Язык, раздвоенный язык касался его.  
Бильбо стиснул зубы. О, великое небо... он касался его повсюду.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - снова спросил он.  
Дракон ничего не ответил, лишь отодвинулся.  
\- Пойдем, будет тебе горячая вода.  
Бильбо быстрым шагом двинулся за драконом, пытаясь не отстать. Древний ящер очень быстро передвигался.  
\- Вот, дракон острым кончиком хвоста указал на тяжелую большую чашу с водой. По всей видимости, это должно было быть.. фонтаном? Умывальником?  
Или... ванной?  
Дракон, прикрыв хоббита тяжелой лапой, выдохнул длинную струю огня, прямо на чашу. Вода в ней весело вскипела, слегка переливаясь через края.  
Потом той же лапой подтолкнул к чаше:  
\- Залезай.  
Бильбо нерешительно оглянулся на Смога.  
\- Ты не мог бы мм... отвернуться?  
Дракон немигающим взглядом уставился на Бильбо:  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ну... так принято. У нас, в Шире, так принято - не смотреть, если рядом есть кто-нибудь без одежды.  
\- Здесь не Шир. - слова будто тяжелыми слитками упали на землю.  
Бильбо смирился, и начал стаскивать с себя одежду. Если повезет, он еще и постирает ее.  
Хоббит снова оглянулся. Дракон все так же сделил за ним.  
\- Продолжай. Вода остынет. - И оскалился.  
Он ухмыльнулся! Этот гад... издевается над ним!  
Бильбо разозлился. Ну, он ему покажет, что ничего не может его смутить!  
Стянул с себя нижнее белье, и решительным движением кинул его в общую кучу. Вызывающе подняв голову, он направился к чаше, и столкнулся с неожиданным препятствием. Чаша была слишком высока для него.  
Он глубоко задумался, и потому чуть не выпрыгнул из кожи, когда его ноги что-то коснулось.  
Бильбо посмотрел вниз - опять этот хвост. Гипнотизирующий не хуже вертикальных зрачков.  
\- Я подсажу тебя, - пророкотал Смог.  
Бильбо поджал губы, но залез на хвост, крепко вцепившись в чешуйки. Хвост медленно приподнялся, подняв хоббита до уровня чаши, и Бильбо с блаженным вздохом залез в горячую воду.  
Мыться тоже пришлось под пристальным наблюдением. Бильбо уже начал привыкать к этому, и почти не смущался.  
Закончив, он встал, стряхивая с себя капли воды, проводя руками по наконец-то чистой коже.  
Дракон едва слышно выпустил белесый дым.  
\- Тебе холодно здесь? Будешь спать со мной, - заявил он.  
Бильбо уже ничему не удивлялся.  
\- Тогда дай мне мою одежду! Раз так, я ее постираю.  
Смог, презрительно сжав ноздри, подцепил грязные тряпки когтем, и дал полурослику.  
\- Быстрее. Время ложиться спать. - И снова хищно оскалился.  
Бильбо только фыркнул, но поторопился. Испытывать терпение дракона он опасался.  
Снова повторилась процедура залезания на хвост, однако теперь дракон не поставил его на пол, а так и потащил - на хвосте, к себе.

Это было в новинку для Бильбо - спать в кольцах драконьего хвоста. От внутреннего жара дракона было тепло, и Бильбо расслабился настолько, чтобы заснуть.  
Первое чувство, которое он осознал наутро - он чувствует себя отдохнувшим. Разве что сны.. но он не решился их вспоминать, они слишком сумбурные и смущающие.  
Потом он понимает, _что_ его разбудило.  
 _Прикосновения_.  
Настойчивые. Бесстыжие.  
Бильбо широко открыл глаза, и в полумраке сокровищницы увидел внушительный хвост, аккуратно прикасающийся к самым интимным частям его тела. Могучий конец хвоста, с тяжелой броней, способной сшибать стены, сейчас мягок, как руки лучшей любовницы. Или любовника...  
Бильбо застонал. Он не соображал, наяву это происходит, или его сны продолжаются. Он сжал руки на золотых чешуйках дракона, голова запрокинута, рот судорожно ловит горячий воздух. Оргазм настиг его совершенно внезапно, и Бильбо, расслабившись, вольно раскинулся на тяжелых кольцах хвоста, стараясь не замечать пристального взгляда змеиных глаз, следящих за каждым его движением.

Тело гудит, и поначалу Бильбо не может согнать с себя сонную муть.  
Потом.. потом он _вспоминает_ , что было недавно.  
\- Ох, что же это такое, - шепчет он и, воровато оглядываясь, снова натыкается на драконий взгляд.  
Больше причитать не имеет смысла, и Бильбо просит отнести его в "ванную". Надо отмыть с себя следы своего вчерашнего... развлечения.  
Одежда высохла, и Бильбо радостно натягивает ее на себя.  
\- Ну, - преувеличенно бодро начинает он, - помнишь ты говорил, что в свое время покатаешь меня? Время еще не пришло?  
Дракон поводит тяжелой головой, к чему-то принюхиваясь.  
\- Что ж, пожалуй, пришло. Залазь мне на шею, - и кладет голову на пол, давая хоббиту возможность вскарабкаться наверх.  
Бильбо несмело усаживается на мощную шею, покрытую золотой сверкающей броней, и вцепляется руками в драконий гребень.  
Смог вальяжно ползет к выходу, стены замка слегка дрожат от его поступи.  
И вот, наконец - Бильбо в лицо бьет вольный ветер. Хоббит делает глубокий вдох, воздух можно пить, настолько он прохладный и чистый. Светит полная яркая луна, небольшие облака неспешно плывут по небу. Дракон чуть приседает, с шумом расправляя крылья, и отталкивается от земли. Бильбо крепче вцепляется в гребень, ветер сильно ударяет в лицо, пытаясь столкнуть, забрать с собой. Но дракон делает взмах, еще один. Сильные крылья отрывают их от земли, и воздушные потоки сглаживаются. Желудок Бильбо будто провалился вниз, но через секунду-другую это ощущение уходит, остается только почти детское восхищение. Он, Бильбо Бэггинс, летит на драконе. Внизу проносятся леса, опушки. Серебристыми лентами змеятся речки, озера следят за ними, словно огромные глаза без зрачков. Бильбо осмеливается разжать одну руку и подставить ветру пятерню, словно здороваясь. Слезы выступают на его глазах, от радости, от восторга, от возможности снова увидеть большой мир.  
Кожистые крылья мерно несут их все дальше и дальше, дракон закладывает вираж за виражом, словно показывая свои владения. Бильбо несмело гладит кусочек его шеи, тот, до которого не страшно дотянуться, и дракон раскатисто рычит в ответ.  
Хоббит не знает, сколько времени прошло в полете. Наконец, они начали снижаться. Резко приземлившись, дракон немного нетерпеливо, но осторожно стряхивает Бильбо с шеи. Тот кубарем катится в мягкую траву, и тут же вскакивает, готовясь к неожиданностям. Но все в порядке.  
\- Надо немного охладиться, - рокочет Смог, и Бильбо кивает. Конечно, после такого полета не грех и горло промочить. Он тоже подходит ближе к озерцу, но попить ему не суждено. Дракон резко вскидывает голову, и грозно рычит. Теперь и Бильбо уловил треск веток, лай собак, и громкие взволнованные голоса.  
На поляну перед озером вываливается толпа людей. Кто-то из них держит лук, кто топор, а кто и вилы, или другой сельский инструмент. Все выглядят испуганно, но не отступают. Шавки заходятся в лае, трусливо поджав хвост.  
\- Так-так, - издевательски тянет Смог, - что тут у нас. Кучка мяса пришла ко мне сама! Вот это удача.  
\- Ты, злобный ящер, немедленно отпусти его! - Толстый фермер тыкает пальцем в Бильбо. А Бильбо осознает, что вовсе не хочет идти к этим грубым людям. В памяти еще крепки воспоминания о "помощи" эльфов, и он больше никому не доверяет.   
Хоббит прячется за огромную лапу дракона, который немедленно начинает ухмыляться.  
\- Похоже, он вовсе не хочет быть спасенным!  
И тут же выплевывает огненный шар. Люди шарахаются в разные стороны, а дракон, прижавшись к земле и раздувая ноздри, громко ревет:  
\- Это мое, МОЕ сокровище. И никто не посмеет его отнять у меня! Я вас всех испепелю!  
Люди бросаются врассыпную, догоняемые адским пламенем, сжирающим все на своем пути.  
Бильбо не смотрит на это. Он сидит, зажав уши и закрыв глаза.  
Он реагирует только на прикосновение к плечу. Смог немного хитро смотрит на него.  
\- Залазь обратно, - говорит он, - летим домой.  
И Бильбо согласно кивает - да. Домой...

**Author's Note:**

> новогодняя плюшка товарищу Ако.
> 
> 31.12.12


End file.
